Grown ups the story before
by benandhadeyaio
Summary: Mary Higgins is living with her Uncle Marcus Higgins and on that summer day she falls for hollywood rich boy Greg Fedder
1. Chapter 1

My name is Mary Higgins I am living with my uncle Marcus sine my parents died a year ago so ME a sassy 13 year old girl is going o another funeral myuncle's middle school couch we then would go and spend A weekend at a lake house

I put on leather skirt that went up to stomach a white collard shirt a black tie and a black leather jacket I was waiting for my uncle

"Uncle Marcus you spend more time on your hair then I do come on" I said waiting in the passenger's seat of the packed car

"Ok ok coming bud" hE SAID making sure the door is locked then getting in the car we got to the funeral my hair looked like Zendaya's hair from KC undercover I also had her nails the funeral was for couch buzzer I knew him well he taught me how to play basket ball I got out and me and my uncle walked to a group of people a man said

"Hey what no cell phones" The man said to his son

"But its my massage therapist" the kids said leaving me thinking wow this kid just spells out ass

"What then I'm leaving" My uncle said as the group greeted him I punched him in the arm with a corny joke at a funeral

"Higgy" said the man that was talking to his son

"Hollywood how have you been" my uncle said

"Good who is this" The man said gesturing at me

"This is my niece Mary. Mary this is an old friend of mine Lenny Fedder" He said as I stretched out my hand to introduce my self

"So mary you keeping your uncle out of trouble" Mr Fedder said

"Yes Mr Fedder but it is very hard" I said

"Mr feeder what call me Lenny" He said I walked to a girl near by

"Hi" I said

"Hi Im charlotte" she said

"Mary are you gonna be going to the lake house too" I asked

"Yeah so I guess that makes us friends" she said shaking my hand

"yeah we could be bestie" I said

"Totally" she said then I waled to a familiar women by a black suv

"Hi you look familiar" I said to her

"Oh hi darling I am Roxanne Fedder" she said I looked in shock

"Your the Roxanne Fedder you are a fashion goddess" I said trying not to make my self look desperate

"Oh you read about me" she said

"Yes I actually want to be a fashion designer look I designed this out fit and made it from scratch" I said

"You made this honey you have a gift" she said I was flattered I then walked to a familiar face Donna lamensoff and he family Donna and I knew each other we have been good friends good to know someone I know is going to be with us

"Hi baby" said the boy with the phone earlier

"Uh hi" I said

"Greg Fedder pleasure" he stretched out his hand

"Uh Mary Higgins" I said shaking his hand

"so you must think I'm hot" He said I snatched my hand back and walked to my friends Charlotte and Donna we entered the funeral was beautiful I loved it I was around to know the couch after we went to the ceremony after I was sitting with Charlotte talking about my outfit while Donna was getting cake

"the Charlotte got up and someone else filled her seat

"Hi again" said Greg I was about to get up he said

"Wait" I looked at him

"Sorry for earlier" he said he might not have been a total ass

"Its ok" I said sitting back down

"Its just when I see a beautiful girl I go crazy and say stupid stuff" he said I blushed

"Oh well thanks your not to bad your self" I said we stared into each others eyes I then got up when I heard donna yell no 3 times so I got up

"Donna whats wrong" I said seeing cake in her hand

"My mom is being embarrassing" she said A I looked to see she was brest feading her toddler brother Bean

"Oh how old is your brother" I asked

"4" she said

"Oh wow uh well she obviously did not get the memo to stop at 2" I said it made her laugh we then sat with Charrlotte

"So we saw you talking to Greg feeder" Donna and Charlotte said

"yeah so what" I said

"you like him" Donna said

"what no" I said

"Yes we see you blushing" we talked and we then went to our cars to go to the lake house it was beautiful a basket ball court it was great I then came out of the car and we all went to the Frot of the house

"Daddy whats that machine doing" Little Becky Feeder said

"Its taking away the Moths" Lenny said

"Where is it taking them" she asked

"Hell" said my uncle as I punched him for saying Hell to a 4 year old girl

"Don't say that Higgins" said Lenny

"Oh not hell mexico" he said again and I punched him

"Its electrocuting them daddy their diving" Becky said as another moth said to the machine

"it killing them" Donna and Charlotte said Unanimously as another died

"daddy no" Becky screamed he turned off the machine and the moth was on the ground

"see its ok" Lenny said Jesturing to the Moth

"Its dead dad" said GREG followed by a pinch on the arm curtesy of his mother I liked her then Mama Mikensi Charlottes grandmother stepped forwrd

"oh a porch swing I know what Im gonna do this weekend" she said pushing Kiethee feeder down and stepping on the moth

"Now its dead" Mr Fedder said we entered Mr willard and His wife were assigning rooms they said they could get the water bed so that they cold do the back stroke Innocent donna said

"I wanna go swimming with you guys" she said getting up from the organ

"Oh honey we are not going swimming what we mean-" she was cut off by Donna's mother covering her daughter's ears saying she does not need to know what you me i DON'T NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN"

"i know why she means" My uncle said as we both imitated barthing we then looked to the Master Bedroom the kids could share it the Fedders looked the Tv

"Hey dad whats this big black box connected to the TV" Greg said

"thats the rest of the tv nt every one has flat screens" Lenny said he spoils his Kids

"Wow thats some old shiz nit" Kiethhe said

"Yup pretty back" Lenny said

"well I need a room with Heat" Mama said

"Its summer it's like 95 degrees in here" Mr Mikenssie said

"There e goes again I GOT BUNIONS" Mama scoffed before saying Mr tillered tried to tell her some remetieshe said the word Maze and we mocked him my uncle and His friends Mama took her bunion out it was the size of an orange bean screamed I almost fainted

"How is anyone suppose to sleep knowing they under the same roof as toby Bryan" Charlottes dad said

"Your steeping over the line women" Mama said standing up


	2. Chapter 2

I was watching Kithee and Greg play while me and Charlotte were sitting on the bed playing with Becky

"you want to play Mary" Greg said

"Sure looks cool" he handed me his controller I quickly enjoyed it then His dad came in with off the game and carried his son out I had ripped botty shorts with a baggy Black shirt and A flannel shirt tied around my waist I followed them then my uncle got me and the other guys got their kids and we went to the forest My uncle told me how they crashed shopping carts and something about bottle rockets lenny did not want his kids doing that

"I know what we can do we can build a tree fort Rob you lived in one right" Lenny said

"why" I asked

"My dad tok away my skates" He said

"Vietinom flashback" my uncle said I punched him again

"wait a minute are you kidding me" Lenny said pointing at a long thick rope hanging from a tree

"Rope on a tree baby you know what that means" Lamansoff said

"We get to hang ourselves" Charlotte said I laughed

"Are you kidding you see a rope and a lake and that does no make you wanna go nuts" Lenny said Lamansoff tried the rope he swung but wussed out and hit the tree we all saw how much pain that was

"That was awesome" said Keithee

"oh my god my Leg" Lamansoff screamed I saw his leg I almost fainted Greg watched me I smiled but then realizing the situation I said

"Omg IM GONNA THROW UP" holding my mouth in disgust turns out he was kidding me and charlotte Andre donna Kithee and Becky Did not find it as funny as everything else

"Daddy that bird is hurt" said Becky pointing at a injured bird

"Oh my god Ill get a shoe box" Lenny said

we then went to Woodmans restaurant I sat next to Greg

"Hey Lenny remember in high school we would come here after we got wasted" My uncle said I laughed

"Whats wasted"asked Donna

"Wasted is uh is something that happens when you have a hankering for ice cream" Lenny said

"oh I wanna get wasted" Andre said

"I wanna get totally wasted" Charlotte said

"I want to get super wasted" I said

"I wanna get wasted every day of my life" Donna said

"I wanna get Chocolate wasted" Becky said with her mom telling her

"you don't need to get waisted" Roxane said

"well we will have seven teen burgers and seventeen fries and that will just be for me" Lamansoff said we all laughed

"do me a favor thats for everybody" He pulled out his card

"wait don't you dare" I said they all looked at me

"I will have the 30 ounce challenge when you finish your me steak and mush under a hour and it come for free" I said

"Are you sure" My uncle said

"Oh yeah" I said

"Im not gonna have any cheese burgers Illl take some meat loaf some calzone but put the marinara sauce on the side uh with corn either on the cob or give me what ever you got"Mama Rozanie said

"What are you going to the electric chair" My Uncle said now that was funny

"What" Mama said

"No your just getting henry the 8th" Lenny said we all laughed

"She's eating for two her hand to bo cop" Kurt said we laughed

"But mama they do have bunion rings if you wants some" lENNY SAID

"Oh if they let you help me with the steak you can have the chopped bunions" I said they laughed hard

"How about some drinks" the waitress said

"Hey I said Im paying so take it easy" he said laughing Bean said he wanted cookies

"Cookies and MILF" my uncle said I laughed

"Ill have some flat water Voss" I looked in confusion to what greg said

"what" he went into it his dad got annoyed so he will have regular water

they were talking about spreading couch buzzers ashs and Lamansoffs wife said "what time do you have to leave"

"what is she talking about leave" Lamansoff said

"what are you taking about you can't leave" eRIC CONTINUED

"oH LENNY'S JUST PLAYING" Dienna mckenzy said

"no I wanna be their its just that we have to go to Malan" lENNY SAID

"mALAN WHAT italy" My uncle said

"Roxanne got her fall line coming out" Lenny gestured to HISwIFE

"fAHION WEEK" she said

"3 nights at the four seasons baby eggs benadict by the pool playstation 3 in every room and they show bubbles on the Italian tv" Greg said I had enoough

"May I be Excused" I asked

"Sure" Lenny said as I walked off to get ready for my challenge I cracked my knuckle I was so mad HE BECAME THE PREPPY SEXIST ASS AGAIN mY STEAK WAS READY EVERYONE WAS CHERRING i WAS SO MAD THAT i FINISHED IT IN 20 MINUTES EVERYONE CHEERED i THEN WENT BACK TO THE TABLE AND i MADE SURE I liked good

"Wow that was amazing" Andre said while him and Kithee bowed

"THANK YOU Now we get to eat for free.99" I said

"Ok lenny its not going to be the same without you" rob said

"Roxane was cool enough to let us stay tonight Its a big deal for her" LENNY SAID

"Yeah IT LIKE THE FASHION HALL OF FAME" i SAID

"Cant Roxane go with out you" Rob said everyone agreed

"a team me and my lady we do everything together thats why last year we had to skip Becky's Play for Malan" Lenny said as Roxane got up threw her napkin on the table and stormed away to the bathroom I then went out to get air and Greg came with me

"Hey uh why did you get up after I talked" He said

"Because your going to Maln with Italian bobbies on the tv and you won't even remember me" I said

"I can never forget you your too amazing" he said I could not take it I kissed him he kissed me back I pulled back

"Im sorry" I said

"Its ok I wanted to kiss you" he said grabbing my hand

"will you be my girlfriend" he asked

"oMG" i SAID

"i KNOW WE ONLY KNOWN EACH OTHER EVER SINCE THIS MORNING BUT i THINK YOUR AWESOME AND IT WOULD BE A HUGE HONER FOR ME To be your boyfriend" he said I kissed him

"yes" I said I kissed him he held my hand and we went inside and we got our stuff and went back to the Lake house Donna and charlotte got the two foldable beds Becky gets the window seat Kethee and Andre get the airmatress while greg and I get he BED i was in some Plade pj bottoms and a white top and he was in some jogging shorts and a blue t shirt we snuggled and I fell asleep thinking this is good

the next morning I woke to the sound of Curly the dog barking like a turkey

"Lamansoff can you kill the dog now" Lenny said

"Thinking about it" Eric replied

I got up and put pink botty short jeans on and a white small t shirt that made my not fully grown bombs just pop some pink suspenders with pink timberland boots and a pink flannel shirt on I then entered the room with ms Roxane Mrs lamansoff said

"Omg you two look gorgeous"

"Thank you I don't know about Mary but I was dressed for mILAN Not the lake" she said

"But honey you look fabulous" she said

"Thanks" I said

Lenny entered with Becky and the bird and he said

"Something stinks in here" he said

"Me and Gloria are cooking breakfast in this hydrator which never cooks anything above 115 degrees" Rob said

"Those are pancakes"Lenny pointed at the flat food that looked like Crap

"Those are ocean pancakes" Rob said

"Their grey they look like you cut them off an elephants leg" I said

"Im not eating that" Lenny said

"Me neither" I said

"Come hun its good for you" Rob said to me

"what is this" lenny said as me and him picked up some other friggin flat crap made in this god forsaken kitchen

"its dehydrated banana" rob said

"What happen to a normal Banana" Lenny said

"yeah you peal it and you eat it" I said

"tHE Kids will love it its fun man it does not go bad"

"Oh I see what you do with it" Lenny said slapping rOB with the Flat Banana I laughed

"Maybe your right it is fun Mary try it" Lenny said as I did what he said

"This is good" I said

"You can do that I guess you can do that if you like to be hit by dehydrated fruit-" he was cut of when LeNNY hit him again

"Prosseced" me and Lenny laughed hard

"Im just kidding around" Lenny said

"just be cause your rich you think you can slap people with dehydrated" i slapped him that time

"why would you say that I don't think that she's not rich" Lenny said

"Dude its agreed me and little lady here are not eating this" Lenny said

"Yeah mama need some real food" I said

"You heard her mama need some real food" Lenny said

"Would like me to make you both and egg white frittata Mr fedder" said Rita "the exchange student"

"Uh no is that why your doing in science class now" he said

"you know what were ok you can go practice that in your room" Lenny said

"You know what honey I think your over whelming Lenny look I got a present for you" Gloria said pulling out a bag of Bacon

"Bacon" she said

"Bacon ahh" Lenny said

"Gloria you are an elderly bacon giving angle sent from above" i SAID HUGGING HER

"she gets it" Rob said

Lenny and me were about to heat up the Bacon when Rob stopped us

"Hey what do you two think you doing" rOB SAID

"Uh cooking Bacon" I said

"Not in here thats dead animal flesh and thats not going near the Vegan food murderes" Rob said

"Fine then what do I do with it oh I know" Lenny said sLAPPING Rob with the BAG i CHUCKLED

"iM SORRY" lENNY SAID EVERYONE LOOKED AT US THEN A FART CAME FROM THE WINDOW OUR ATTENTION ALL TURNED TO mama Rozani and Curly

"Curly shame on you" Mama said chuckling "that crazy dog must have got into my left over pasta paslule" she said

"Yeah mama I'm sure thats exactly what happened" Deanna said we chuckled exchanging look that that fart did not come from no danm dog

"it did" Mama said "We should get a dog" Mama said

"What we need is a water buffalo" Deanna said

"Higgins what are you doing" Lenny said Looking at my uncle butt ball naked

"look i don't wear pants in my house I'm not gonna wear them in yours" uncle marks said going upstairs

"Its true" I said shivering in disgust

"That was a man's ass" Roxane said I walked to go Find Greg

"Hey Greg" I said looking at his weird out fit

"Oh my gosh what are you wearing Jimmy Cricket"I said giving him a kiss

"Yeah I did not expect to be here for long I packed for Milan" he said

"Well come on Im gonna fix this" I said he smiled and we walked to the house I saw Lenny making Bacon on the bUG ZAPPER

"gREEGY WHAT ARE YOU DOING ARE YOU HANGING OUT WITH JIMMNY CRICKET" Lenny said

"Ha ha funny" he said

"Yeah Im gonna fix it for him" I said running towards Lenny and get a stip of Bacon I then went inside to fix his out fit I cut his pants into shorts and fix them at the bottom so the look like they were originally shorts i THEN USED his tight stretchable bottom bark of his pants and cut off his sleves and and made his bottom part of his pants into a basket pall arm ban he looks like a hot basket ball player in the nba or a ugly player from the WNBA we exited the bed room we went downstairs everyone was their

"Greg what happened to you out fit" Roxane exclaimed

"sorry I just made him more suitable for the lake" I SAID afraid she will scold me

"he looks fantastic" she said

"You truly have a gift" she said

"I want you to become my apprentice" she said

"Oh my gosh yes" I said

"Now it won't be easy you will have to help me approve on my designs plus come to ella once a month to help me with the company over their and it pays" she said I jumped for joy

and jumped into Gregs arms hugging him I noticed everyone was staring at us

"Uh mind telling me whats going on between you two" Marcuss said

"Uh uncle marcus Greg is my boyfriend" I said Ms Roxane hugged me and hit her son over the head

"How could you not tell me you were dating such a beautiful girl" she said

"Well we became office yesterday" he said

"good job GregY" said Lenny

"Listen Kid I don't have aa problem with you personally frankly I think your nice but if you hurt my niece you will regret the day you came out of your moms taco" Marcus said

"Yes sir" Greg stuttered I kissed him as the guys were going to spread the ashs I stayed and worked on a song Ive been writing and the girls noticed

"What are you working on?" donna asked

"I am working on a song" I said

"You write songs" Charlotte said

"Yeah it nothing I can sing a little too" I said blushing everyone was staring

"Why don't you sing babe" Greg asked

"Oh ok" I said

 _Never ask I did found a home_

 _turn to the night sky_

 _to see a star I call my own_

 _where I can ride to just across the Milky way_

 _i like I can tAKE YOU_

 _JUST RIGHT HERE ANYDAY_

 _WE CAN SAIL AWAY TONIGHT_

 _ON A SEA OF POOR OLD MIGHT_

 _WE CAN NEVER GET THE STARS_

 _BRING US BACK HOME_

 _ON A PLACE SO FAR A WAY_

 _WE'LL BE ON THAT TOWER STAND_

 _EVERY WISH IS OUR COMAND_

 _WHEN WE FIND OUR SELFS IN NEVER NEVER LAND_

i Fished everyone clapped then we heard a scream of pain we saw the guys holding his robs we all gathered and his 3 daughters came

"What the hell happened" i asked

"we were playing this stupid game and Rob got arrowed" Lenny said

"Ok everyone come down" Gloria was starting some hippie crap

"screw the hippie shit get some alcohle on the bitch" Rob willard finally did his snap at his new spouse

"Ok i will run and get the first aid kit" I ran telling the kids to stay in the room I had Donna Andre and Charlotte have Bean and Becy watch Cartoon network while Greg and I went to help with the situation I got back Rb was screamin

"Ok everyone stand back" I said

"Ok the only way we can save the foot is if we staralise it but we have to get the arrow out" I said

"Ok guys hold him down" Lenny held his right arm Eric held his left Kurt held his right leg and Eric held the lefT I then held on to the arrow and I yanked it out he screamed in pain so I then put some alcohol on his feet and then I stopped the Bleeding and I wrapped the Foot

"can I keep the leg" Rob said

"yes you can just when then weekend is over go see a doctor" I said

"How are you so good at this" Lenny said

"Well when I was little my mom was a doctor she taught me a little about stuff plus living with marcuss and his crazy girls you learn how to be a at home Er doctor I gave deliver birth to one of his girlfriend baby FyI he was not the father" I said

"Eww higgins" the women said

"What she was hot for a knocked up women" My uncle said

"Thanks Mary" Rob said

"No problem"


End file.
